


The Proposal

by TheRomanDweller



Category: The Hobbit, Thrandolas - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, the lord of the rings
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, The Proposal (2009) - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the movie The Proposal (2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, Thranduil proposes :D

Loosely Based on the Movie “The Proposal” (2009)

The morning went as rough as it could. With Legolas waking up after his alarm clock and running late, all he could do was rush through putting his clothes on, clutching his briefcase, and rushing out the door with his keys, and tie.  
  
He got out of the car, and parked at the curb, seeing as how the upper east side of New York is always busy, he didn’t bother with the red line or the parking meter. Legolas just hopped out of the black Tesla and hurried into the coffee shop to pick up Thranduil’s coffee.  
  
The graceful young lady, with freckles on her cheeks, and an amicable, and friendly smile saw Legolas coming through the coffee shop door. She knew that she had better hand the two cinnamon latte’s to Legolas. Lucky she had graciously prepared them beforehand and had kept them warm.  
  
“Oh you’re a life saver Laurie!” Legolas indicated his thank you with a nod, and rushed towards the counter, grabbing the two cups, not bothering paying. Laurie knew that he can just bill him later.  
  
As Legolas headed towards his unlocked Tesla, he placed the two coffees in the cup holders and drove faster than is legal or sane. He knew that if he was late today, his boss Thranduil, would have him quartered and butchered, or worst, flayed alive.  
  
When Legolas arrived at the Greenwood Book Publishing, he pressed his car key to lock the Tesla, and then handed the keys to the valet working the building and parking lot.  
He rushed through the revolving doors. As anyone who had been to the center of New York where the business center is located, there are tons of lawyers, financiers, and type-A personalities as far as the eye can see; though Legolas doesn’t fit this category. He simply was a good man, good natured, and patient. But today is a bad day. He rushed through the revolving glass door, said hi to the door man while running through the lobby and pressed the top floor button, almost evading the closing elevator doors as he rushed through the closing doors.  
  
A nice, amiable lady asked him if he was alright. Legolas responded politely with courtesy as best he could and indicated that he was alright and that he was late and in a hurry. The nice lady in the elevator said that he was cutting it close, Legolas agreed.  
  
When he got out of the elevator door, he rushed through the hallway to get to his office, but the mail carrier bumped into him, spilling one of the cinnamon coffees.  
  
Damn rotten luck Legolas was having today. Now he had to give the second coffee that fortunately did not spill, his coffee, to Thranduil. And he always got the same type of coffee just in case the other one spilled.  
  
As Thranduil walked out of the elevator arriving a couple minutes after Legolas, He noticed that Legolas had changed his coffee stained shirt. Legolas had probably switched shirts with Aragorn just to not tick off Thranduil today. Being as Thranduil is the executive editor and head of the Publishing firm, his assistant Legolas, had to look prim and proper no matter what.  
  
The building is fairly large. The cubicles spacious and gave more privacy to the workers than other office jobs. The offices of the higher ups were furnished by Roche Bobois furniture and had clear glass doors and windows. The building is a typical New York sky rise, but the whole ambiance of the place was that of a hardworking and well structured firm. It was a very richly decorated place, but somehow still had a minimalist feeling to it. With natural orchids at every couple feet on a pedestal, the building seemed to look like a very swanky law firm, with its alabaster and glass walls hang great Renoir paintings, and some Monet reproductions, and other paintings from an up and coming Boston artist. The whole place felt like it was run by really wealthy CEO’s, or very powerful entrepreneurs and business owners, but it was a Publishing house, and everyone was accustomed to the New York upper class way of life.  
  
When Thranduil went through the hallways and the cubicle walkways, everyone was tense, trying to look as busy as possible, not to upset Satan himself. It seemed that Thranduil ran the publishing firm with a tough iron hand, but his employees knew that even if he was tough and cut-throat, he was fair to almost all the employees. Almost ALL, Legolas seems to get the worse treatment though.  
  
Everyone send messages to each other, and direct messages on their work computers warning unassuming others that Thranduil, the devil has arrived in the building and that everyone should get their shit together lest they be fired or take a scolding from the boss himself.  
  
Then as Legolas entered Thranduil’s office, Thranduil now seated on his desk chair, looking through paperwork and unpublished manuscripts, Legolas politely indicated his presence to his boss, and handed him his coffee. Thranduil didn’t even raise his gaze, or tilt up his head; he simply busied himself with the telephone and the scripts that were in front of him. Thranduil showed his appreciation for the coffee by giving Legolas a small nod.  
  
As Thranduil sipped from the coffee cup, he noticed a little writing on one of the sides of the paper coffee cup. It said "xxxLaurie--CallMe" followed by a number written in very nice, girly cursive writing. Thranduil reckoned it was one of the girl baristas Legolas gets the coffees from.  
  
"So I've just one question Legolas, from One to Pathetic, how sad is it that you order the same cinnamon latte--which to me taste like christmas morning--as my coffee. Would it be inappropriate to suggest that I feel deep sympathies for you, knowing that you would order two cinnamon lattes in the morning, just in case you spilled my coffee on the way here?" Thranduil asking beguiling, almost nonchalant, but still inquisitive, his curiousity peaked.  
  
"Oh, ah, well, yes. And uh I think Laurie from the coffee shop gave me her number..." Legolas held his breath after utterring what seemed to be a good idea for a response but is now dawning on him as utter nonsense. Then his response was followed by an awkward silence from his boss, Thranduil, and he continued to drink from his supposed' coffee.  
  
“So, I heard that Mr. Elrond is holding a meeting with you and Mr. Thorin Oakenshield. I wonder what’s that’s about. They’re the board of directors, and the CEO and CFO, but I wonder what they want to talk about with you, the executive director” Legolas tells Thranduil, somehow reminding Thranduil of the meeting he is going to have today.  
  
“Alright come with me. But you’ll be a prop, got it? You’ll say nothing and do nothing and stand there like a dutiful assistant while I’m having my conference with Mr. Elrond and Mr. Thorin Oakenshield” Thranduil says, knowing that Legolas would probably behave even if he didn’t tell him to.  
  
Then as Thranduil walked out of his office, he went to Bard’s office to talk to him about a new way to promote the book of one of the bestselling authors they currently have in the publishing firm.  
  
When Thranduil entered Bard’s office, he complimented his newly bought antique elm wood curio cabinet.  
  
“That’s a nice cabinet”, Thranduil says, and Thranduil is Bard’s boss as well in this case.  
  
“It is new, but it is an antique curio cabinet. Just bought it with my recent paycheck, it's well crafted” Bard says, showing glee and happiness to the now standing and somewhat upset Thranduil. Thranduil was not called the devil for nothing. Bard sensed Thranduil is upset for some reason.  
  
“I heard that Aragorn, our bestselling author, is going to see Oprah and promote his New York Top Listed book”. Thranduil says.  
  
Bard then retorts and says, “I thought Aragorn didn’t like publicity”.  
  
Thranduil then cringes, but stopped himself from truly contorting his face. “You didn’t even call Aragorn did you? You didn’t even bother to push him to go on Oprah, or make more promotions for him!” Thranduil says, with a slightly higher voice, venomous, and spiteful, but still calm, collected, and powerful and in control.  
  
“I….I….” Bard says, knowing that he had screwed up big time and had not paid much attention to the upcoming author, Aragorn, much. Bard is deciding if he should storm out, make a scene, or curse out Thranduil.  
  
“You have two months to get another job. After that you will quietly resign” Thranduil says, looking down at Bard, with much terrible power that could undo anyone and make them scared shitless, weak at the knees, and go pale.  
  
When Thranduil walked out of Bard’s office, Thranduil told his assistant, Legolas, if Bard is going to storm out after him. “He better not, or I’d get him” Thranduil says.  
  
But Thranduil was right, Bard stormed out, and the two are now in the front walkway just before and in front of the cubicles where everyone worked.  
  
“You cunning, duplicitous, cunt, I'm the most senior here!,” Bard says, truly upset for being fired, and upset with Thranduil’s behavior. Everyone at the publishing building knew how Thranduil behaved, how he had the worst attitude, and was tough with everyone.  
  
"You don't want to do this Bard...You don't want to make a scene.", Thranduil warns Bard that he should just leave quietly and not make a scene. His voice dangerously low and threatening, holding so much power and determination.  
  
“Bard you don’t want to do this. Don’t test me. I fired you for a reason. And that is, you are lazy and too nice for your own good. You let everyone walk all over you and you’re too afraid to speak up and get what you want from others. We can’t have this in the company, and I can’t have you working for me anymore” Thranduil says, deadly calm and anticipating Bard’s outburst.  
  
“You bitch. I’ve worked in this company for 10 years and this is how you treat me?! One mistake Thranduil. You are self-absorbed and too intense. You fucking bitch!” Bard says, fuming, clearly arguing and shouting at Thranduil in front of everyone. And everyone tried to look like they are working and didn’t notice all the shouting.  
  
“You don’t want to do this Bard. You can quietly leave or I can have security escort you out while my assistant, Legolas here films you getting thrown out and upload it in one of those video sights” Thranduil says, deadly calm, collected, and composed, ready to use his power on Bard.  
  
“What’s that called,” Thranduil looks and asks Legolas. “YouTube,” Legolas carefully answers Thranduil back, knowing that Thranduil is probably fuming mad and blood lust when he was super calm and look super reserved.  
  
Bard just kept his mouth shut and went back to his office. Possibly to collect all his stuff and clean out his office.  
  
“Now then, I should head to the conference room” Thranduil says, as Legolas leaved him to head towards Legolas’ own cubicle where he worked.  
  
When Thranduil arrived in the conference room, there stood Thorin Oakenshield, leaning against the window sill while Elrond sat on his oak desk chair behind his mahogany desk.  
  
“Thranduil we have a slight problem. You know how you weren’t supposed to leave the country while you applied for an American Visa. Well last Saturday, you went out of the country, was London?” Elrond asks calmly, starting to tell Thranduil about the situation.  
  
“Well yes, I had to leave the country. He was a very important client; and I couldn’t just not meet the man in person. He is a Pulitzer Prize winner, and I need to be there in person” Thranduil says to Elrond, his boss, while justifying his actions this past weekend.  
  
“Well your visa had been denied. You have to leave the United States until you get a Visa. You can leave the country and reapply, but it’ll take a year to reapply for another Visa.” Thorin Oakenshield says to Thranduil, now worried and shocked.  
  
“Well I can just run things for a year in Burgundy, France, I can make it work” Thranduil says to the gentlemen in front of him, trying to fix an already worsening situation.  
  
“Your Visa being denied also means that you can’t work for an American company. So unless you sort this out, Bard will become the next executive director while you’re away” Thorin says to Thranduil, knowing that Thranduil didn’t like this one bit and had possible made him upset at the beginning.  
  
“That oaf, this can’t be.” Thranduil says, completely frustrated but not showing his frustration. “I just fired him” Thranduil added.  
  
“Bard has the seniority and the most experience after you” Elrond informs Thranduil, seeing how the situation is not so good for Thranduil.  
  
  
“What the hell. It’s not like I’m an Immigrant or something. I’m from London for god’s sake.” Thranduil says, still not believing that he could most likely get deported due to the fact that his American Visa didn’t get approved.  
  
Then Legolas knocked on the door and came into the conference room to inform Thranduil of some important tasks for the day.  
  
“Not now Legolas” Thranduil says, trying to resolve whatever situation is with his legality to stay in the United States.  
  
“Well, Ms. Eowyn won’t be here in the next week, she’s getting married and we haven’t gotten her manuscript for the next sequel” Legolas says, oblivious to the very important men in front of Thranduil.  
  
“Well just give her a call telling her that I’m allowing an extension. But if she doesn’t meet this deadline then we won’t be able to publish her book” Thranduil says, turning his body slightly to look at Legolas. Then out of nowhere, Thranduil just got the most brilliant idea on how to solve the legality issue of staying in the United States. An idea came into his head on how he can stay into the United States and not have to apply for a Visa or wait to be approved for a Visa. Thorin also said that Thranduil didn’t fill out the paperwork on time or properly.  
  
“Well gentlemen, we have some good news” Thranduil says, in slightly a very excited and slightly suspicious, happy tone to the gentlemen in front of him.  
  
Thranduil grabbed Legolas by the arm, “Elrond, Thorin, I’m getting married” Thranduil says to them, the two men wary and guarded expecting some scheme from Thranduil.  
  
“Wait, who’s getting married?” Legolas says, oblivious to what’s happening even though Thranduil is taking him by the arm and had connected their hands together. Legolas didn’t mind, even though he kept a professional relationship with his boss. But Legolas couldn’t protest against the sudden arm contact or weird intimacy from Thranduil.  
  
“We…we’re getting married” Thranduil says again, nudging Legolas slightly on his side to indicate that Legolas should play along.  
  
“Oh yes, we’re getting married” though Legolas knew that he was just playing along with Thranduil to avoid getting fired. Though in reality, Legolas had never known Thranduil except for a couple years ago when Legolas started working for the Greenwood Publishing Firm. And Legolas didn’t know Thranduil outside of a professional setting nor did he know his boss’ personal life. Nor does Legolas really know anything about Thranduil besides that he like cinnamon lattes and punctuality.  
  
“Okay then, if that is true and Legolas is a U.S. Citizen, then there is no problem for his fiancée to stay in the country.” Elrond says, hoping that this is not another scheme Thranduil is pulling.  
  
“Just make it all legal. And submit the proper paperwork for the immigration office this time” Thorin says to Thranduil, who’s still clutching Legolas’ arms, pretending to be intimate with him.  
  
“Alright gentlemen, thank you for your time. I’ll see myself out” Thranduil tells the two gentlemen in front of him and hoped that the two bosses didn’t notice anything weird.  
  
When Legolas and Thranduil, arrived in Thranduil’s office, Legolas was utterly confused.  
  
“What just happened in there?” Legolas asks Thranduil, Legolas completely bewildered, lost and confused.  
  
“Well, in order for me to stay in the U.S. and work for an American company, I have to have legal citizenship or a Visa. And marrying you would solve all my problems. I know that you don’t want me getting deported. So just go along with it, and after all the paper work and processing is done, we’ll get a quickie divorce and you’re off the hook” Thranduil says to a very confused Legolas in a nonchalant, business-like manner.  
  
Legolas comes to his senses and slowly begins to understand his situation and Thranduil’s predicament.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
(After work outside the Publishing Building When Legolas is about to depart from Thranduil)  
  
“If we’re going to get married I want you to ask me. And I want a raise and my manuscript published, and promoted to an editor, not just an assistant” Legolas says to Thranduil, testing Thranduil’s limits and how desperate or how far Thranduil might go.  
  
With his Lacoste dark gray suit, and dark navy blue jacket, Thranduil turned around and asked in a small voice, “Will you marry me?” Thranduil asked, surprisingly bashful and blushing.  
  
“That’s not going to cut it. You have to get on your knees” Legolas says, jesting, but serious, getting his payback for all the times his boss has mistreated or overworked him. His smile slowly getting bigger, Legolas is enjoying himself, and enjoying torturing Thranduil and liking his new found power over the man.  
  
As Legolas straightened out in his Balenciaga, for men, suit, and Hugo boss coat, he was shocked to see Thranduil getting down on one knee, then both knees.  
  
Thranduil removed a golden ring from his right hand, from his ring finger.  
  
Then suddenly Thranduil got serious, now on his knees, looking up at the now shocked Legolas, still in disbelief as to why the great lord Thranduil Oropherion would get down on his knees and ask a lowly employee such as himself.  
  
It was a typical sunny New York afternoon, the sidewalk seemingly holding less people, and the cross walks to be not as busy as it should be, and the ambiance cool and relaxed.  
  
“Legolas Greenleaf, would you have my hand in marriage?” Thranduil says, as sincerely as one as powerful and collected as him can say.  
  
Legolas now taken aback, ad gob smacked, simply nodded like an idiot, and as if words spilled out of his mouth like a gushing river, he said “Yes, um yes I do. I thought you weren’t going to take my request seriously. I was just kidding.” Legolas informs Thranduil, helping him get up off his knees and on his feet.  
  
Then as if Thranduil was a hopeless romantic, he slid the golden ring on Legolas’ ring finger on his right hand. This made Legolas’ heart melt, but he didn’t tell anything else to Thranduil, or how flustered and how he was slightly falling hard right now, the only indication of Legolas’ embarrassment where his reddening cheeks and how he pulled his hand away from Thranduil after he had gotten the ring on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Next Day at the Immigration Office)

When Legolas and Thranduil arrived at the Immigration Office, there was a long line but this did not deter Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil came up to the window, skipping the line, and telling the person first in the line and next in the queue that he “just needs a sec, I just have a question”.  
  
Then Thranduil gave his forms, with indifference to the queue, to the person receiving the paperwork at the window.  
  
Legolas scoffed silently, knowing Thranduil by now, he had no patience for lines, and his smooth cunning skills had allowed him to bypass the very long line, and get help right away.  
  
“Oh Mr. Oropherion, come with me” The immigration officer said to Thranduil, leading both of them to his office.

They came into the immigration officer’s room. The interrogating officer then sat in front of the desk. And started asking the two some questions. And since Legolas and Thranduil didn’t know anything about each other or prepare their answer or what they were going to say to the immigration officer, they tried their hard to fill in the questions and match their answers, hoping the immigration officer doesn’t notice.  
As the immigration officer responsible for approving Thranduil’s form and verifying that their marriage is Legolas, the immigration officer started asking Thranduil and Legolas when they’ll be married, and where, and etc.  
  
The immigration officer also told Legolas that if they were coming fraud, they are liable to a 250,000 dollar fine and up to 5 years in prison. The immigration officer, acting like a jerk, was asking them over and over again, if the marriage is just a ploy to help Thranduil stay in the country, when his Visa application was denied. Both Legolas and Thranduil vehemently denied the accusations over and over again, telling the immigration officer that they are truly in love and that they are going to get married out of good intentions.  
  
Legolas said, in order to not upset Thranduil, that, “I had fallen for a man that I should not have fallen in love with. All those late night business calls. The office relationship taboo. And the ever secret and sultry stolen glances, We are utterly committed with each other and that this marriage is not a sham” Legolas says to the immigration officer, with some very convincing zeal, hoping to clear any doubts in the officer’s head.  
  
"I suppose our love just sort of happened, or perhaps developed overtime and came to a critical point." Thranduil adds, with a very stern face, trying to support Legolas' statements and further convince the immigration officer.  
  
“Alright then, where is the wedding taking place?” the immigration officer asks Thranduil. But Thranduil had no clue, nor does he know where Legolas’ parents live or where the wedding is to take place.  
  
Thranduil, knowing that he didn’t know where it is taking place, waited for Legolas to answer, so that they’re answers don’t mismatch if one of them should answer the immigration officer. I n a sly, he said “Honey, why don’t you do the talking. I seemed to have been speaking more than I should” the self-effacement not a strong suit of Thranduil, but it had to do.  
  
“Well the witnesses of the marriage will be my parents,” Legolas says to the officer then tells him further that his parents live in France, and that they will hold it in France.  
  
“In France?,” Thranduil trying his hardest to not be shocked, and keep his cool in order to fool the immigration officer that he knew all the marriage arrangements already.  
  
“Yes in France,” Legolas says, telling the officer that both his parents are Americans and that he was born in America, and thus an American citizen, but that his parents chose to retire in the south of France.  
  
“Alright then, I’ll see you both next week, by then I hope to see you both married, and I will ask simple, basic questions that a newly married couple should know. If everything is true, and legitimate, I will verify your marriage, and give Mr. Thranduil here naturalization and allow him to become an American citizen,” the immigration officer says, somehow harboring some doubt and suspicion.

 

 


End file.
